Liaison in Bastille
by AnonymousVDAddict
Summary: Elijah was a honorable man. He lived by a strict code of morals. But when he stared into her gaze, every aspect about her made him want to abandon any good intention. She was not his, nor would she ever be. But that wouldn't stop the tension, the want, or the wonder if she felt the same. AU Elijah/OC, Klaroline, Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I promised this story to a few of my avid followers. Hopefully they will be excited by it! A few things before you start reading. This is my first AU, first person narrative, and historic fanfic. So be kind and perhaps patient.**

**Also, the Hayley I'm referring to is NOT Hayley from the show. She is my OC obsession that I created long before Hayley was a part of the series. **

* * *

My hair flew in the breeze as I surged my horse forward. I could feel the careful braiding and pinning of my hair coming undone as my heels dug further into my horse's side. No matter how fast I rode, it never seemed to be fast enough. As I went over a hill, I could see my home slowly peaking above into view.

I slowed my horse, which neighed in protest. He liked sprinting almost as much as I did. A slight breeze fluttered around my face, reminding me how undone my hair had become. Quickly, I tried to fix it as best as I could before dismounting. If either of my parents found me riding in any way besides sidesaddle, I would be punished on the spot. It was seen as horridly unladylike to ride any other way. My horse nudged me as I grabbed his reins and led him toward the estate.

It took awhile to make it back to the stables. But I always enjoyed the walk. I was rarely left alone while inside. Servants were always waiting for me to give them a command. Even thought they were meant to be invisible until needed, I hated their constant waiting presence. I walked into the stables to see a handler rushing toward me to take my horse. Before I could assure them that I enjoyed rubbing him down and brushing him myself, I saw someone at the end of the stables.

"Alaric!" I practically shrieked with joy. I ran toward him, completely forgetting about my horse. My brother smiled at my reaction and as I wrapped my arms around him in an embrace, he swung me in a circle.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my long lost, elder, brother?" I asked him. The happiness that had just been dancing in his eyes vanished for a second when I asked him about his return. But he quickly found his smile again. I should have thought more of it at the time, but I was too happy to see him.

"Since when have I been lost, dear sister?" Alaric laughed.

I smiled up at him. "Ever since you married that beautiful wife of yours, you have your own life. I just wish it were closer to my own." My smile stood but it was not as happy, thinking about how lonely the estate was without him.

Alaric offered me his arm. "Come. Mother and Father are waiting for our return." I wove my arm around his, but gave him a questioning look.

"I feel as though you are keeping something from me." When I looked up at Alaric, his smile and cheerfulness had disappeared once again. But it did not recover this time. That is when I knew that something was about to happen.

As soon as we entered the great room, both my parents rose from their seats. My father nodded at my brother. But my mother refused to make eye contact with me. "What is it? What has happened?" I whispered, fearing that a relation of ours had gone ill, or worse, had passed.

"Only good news comes to us today." My father always spoke loud and clear. I was told as a child that I received my boldness from him, but the ability to know when to contain it from my quiet and submissive mother.

My eyes searched my mother's; begging her to look at me so I can try and read what she knew that I did not. "Please, I am starting to worry, father." I begged.

He took in a deep breath and grew a smile that I only saw as insincere. "You have been promised to the King."

All of my breathing stopped. My jaw tightened in attempt to prevent it from dropping. "How is this possible?" I whisper. "The King was promised to another months ago."

"Lady Veronica passed a week ago from the chicken pox epidemic." My mother finally spoke in her usual voice that was so light people mistook it as a frightened whisper.

My shock was slowly subsiding and being replaced with anger. "You told me as a young girl that I would always have a choice in the matter of my husband."

"Undoubtedly we said such things to stop you from worrying over a fate that you could never control." My father spoke to me as if I were some mere commoner with no education of any sort.

"A fate of being offered up like cattle?" I accused. Then I felt Alaric grip my upper arm in comfort and warning. It all made sense now: his sudden appearance back home. He had come to comfort me, knowing I would react this way.

"Excuse me?" My father shouted. His short temper was never easily controlled. "Do you understand the honor this marriage will bring our family? The wealth? Our family name will forever be remembered."

"You practically sell your only daughter just so the nobles in court think highly of you?" I whispered in disgust.

"Hayley!" My mother said in a normal tone. But for her, it was yelling. "You will stop acting like a child. You are a young woman now. You have responsibilities to your family and now to your country. It is time to grow up and face your duties."

I stared into her grey eyes with utter betrayal. She couldn't look at me when I first entered the room because she knew deep down how much she was changing my life. I stared at the ground, holding back tears. I had known since the beginning of the conversation that I would not be able to change my fate. But I would have failed myself if I had let it happen peacefully. I took in a deep breath and held back the tears that were stinging. "I will fulfill my duties with honor and dignity." I said as if I were reading from a book. I curtsied and then fled the room without properly being dismissed.

I walked into my bedchamber as a maid was cleaning. Without meaning to, I snapped at her to leave. As soon as I saw the fear in her eyes, I instantly gave her an expression of apology. She quickly fled the room, closing the doors behind her. I slowly walked to the tall windows and stared out onto the acres of green hills.

I heard the door swing open, but I did not have to turn around to know it was my brother, Alaric. He stepped into the room, stopping when he was a few feet behind me. My only regard to his presence was the hanging of my head.

"Every young lady of the country and beyond would be honored to be the wife of King Lockwood and the new Queen." He said softly.

"You are my brother, Alaric. Therefore you discern that such a role has never been a dream of mine…not even when I was a child." I whispered.

"Yes. I know." He whispered back. He shifted his weight, causing the wood floor to creak. "You will be a great queen, sister. The people will love you."

"A life of propriety, appearances, and a court's deceit." Then I stopped talking and actually thought about what I was saying. Finally, I turned to look at my brother. "I am sorry, Alaric. Will you ever forgive your foolish sister?" I asked softly. How could I act like I had been sentenced to death? I had lived such a fortunate life, born into a wealthy family, never having to fight for anything. The only shortcoming to such a life was the loss of free will and love.

"I will never keep my forgiveness from you." Alaric said with his smile that always warmed my heart. Before I could manage any more words, I embraced him tighter than when he first arrived. "Shh." I heard him whisper in my ear. After a moment, he finally pulled away but contained a grip on my shoulders, forcing me to meet his serious gaze. "I am your brother and I will always be on your side. But there is no place for a child on the throne. You must become the strong and smart woman I know inside."

It was strange having such a serious conversation with my brother. When we were younger, we always spoke of simple things. I took in a deep breath and slowly nodded my head at what he said. Alaric was right. I could not have such childish reactions again. If I had no choice but to be queen, I would do everything in my power to be the queen I would want my country to have.

My back was aching from keeping such perfect posture. I could not sigh or barely breathe with my corset tied the tautest my ribcage would allow. My dress was grey silk, a color that my mother once told me made my hair looks its reddest and my eyes the brightest. It was one of the few moments that my mother shared anything positive about myself to me.

"Are you nervous, my lady?"

I was brought from my memory of my mother. I forced a smile on as I turned to look at my lady in waiting, Caroline. She was a beautiful girl. Her hair seemed to come from the sun itself and her eyes glowed with a smile that society would not always allow. She was a gift to me from King Tyler. I assumed it was to make me feel better about going to some place so new. I thought the gesture showed a kind character from my future husband.

"I do not quite know to be perfectly honest." I spoke softly as I turned to look out the window of the carriage once again. Trees past and an ache started in my chest as they reminded me of home for some unknown reason.

Caroline let out a slight giggle. I quickly glanced at her and I caught something. Although she had just laughed, the sunshine in her eyes disappeared for a slight moment. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what could cause such a slip. But Caroline cleared her throat, wondering why I was watching her so closely.

I had always been perceptive. But in high-class society, a lady should never question or observe things that were not meant for her knowledge. Alaric had warned me of my habit before I left for the kingdom. "I am not advising for you to stop. I simply warn you to keep it to yourself, keep it secret. The most powerful queens know all but pretend otherwise." He had whispered into my ear as I gave him a last farewell. His wife, Jenna, gave me a small smile. But I could not help but feel like it was sad rather than encouraging.

"I am sure you will grow to love King Tyler just as the people have." Caroline took me from my recollection and tried to give her future queen words of encouragement.

"I was told he chose you personally to be one of my new lady's in waiting." I watched her as she stared at the carriage floor instead of my gaze. She simply nodded her head, proving my assumption correct. "As of now, you know him better than I. Please, do tell me something of his character."

Caroline seemed at a loss for words. She cleared her throat as if only to buy her a few seconds of time. But before she shared any information with me, the carriage stopped abruptly. My stomach dropped. It could only mean we had arrived at our desired destination. I looked at Caroline with uneasy eyes without effort and immediately regretted sharing my anxiety, even if it had only been with an accidental look.

The door swung open for me to see an advisor immediately bow to me. "Lady Hayley, we have arrived. The King is waiting to meet his future Queen." The carriage man instantly offered his hand to me after the advisor. I slowly made my way out, but made sure to show no anxiety. Neither the court nor the kingdom's people would ever respect a queen who showed anxiety. From what I saw of the crowd of nobles watching me, I exhibited confidence.

I took in a deep breath as I walked forward toward stone steps that led up to the castle, my future home. I allowed myself a glance up to steal a glance of King Tyler. I believed the only way to know if my appearance alone pleased him, he would have a sense in his gaze. And it would never leave me. However, when I found my king, he was not looking at me, but arguing with the elder woman next to him. I believe it was his mother. I had met her before. Through a line of acquaintances, my mother and her had somehow become associates. Her son seemed to be openly quarrelling with her about something. It seemed like a rather odd thing to be doing, especially the moment before meeting his future wife and queen.

The advisor walking in front of me, who had originally welcomed me, stopped at the steps. He clicked his heels together and bowed to the King. "My King, I introduce your future wife and our future Queen, Lady Hayley." I bowed to him and glanced at him swiftly to see that I interested him enough to stop arguing with his mother. I quickly turned my gaze to the ground in front of me. Then I heard the entire courtyard go quiet. The nobles of court, advisors, and fellow royalty were gaging how the King perceived me. It is a device to be judged, but knowing that a crowd of nobles watched as the ruler of your country judged you was another device entirely. I could feel my breathing escaping unevenly as I heard footsteps descend from the stairs beyond me. It was as if he knew how anxious the echo of every step made me. When I sensed he was on the same level as me, yet a yard or two away still, I met his even gaze. His jaw was clenched and his hands were fisted at his sides. While this moment caused me great apprehension, he seemed to be only irritated with its extravagance.

When he was only a few feet away from me, I bowed once again. "My King." I surprised myself with how confidently the words escaped. I held my breath as he stopped and crossed his arms. Was he valuing my worth…in front of the high citizens of the country? He turned and looked up at his mother who stared down at him from atop of the stairs. She held a stern look, like a mother would to her small and misbehaving child. King Tyler gazed back at me, turned his head as if my very presence would do. Then, he roughly grabbed my hand and kissed it. It felt more like a slight than a sweet gesture. Before I could give any kind of response, he was trotting back up the stairs and disappearing into the castle. My hearing immediately caught the murmuring of the surrounding viewers. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot from the utter embarrassment. But I took in a deep breath, refusing to seem weak.

I forced my most graceful smile on and turned to face the viewers that stood at a distance behind me. I gave them a slight nod and curtsy before turning to make my way up the steps. I went to every single royal family member and personally introduced myself and made a note to remember every single name.

The last person I encountered was King Tyler's mother. Her skin was wrinkled, I assumed more from trauma than age. Yet, I still found her beautiful. "My dear child, we are so honored to have you here." She spoke softly and kindly, but I still felt the rehearsal of her words.

"I assure you, I take such an honor with the utmost pleasure and flattery." I replied more genuinely.

Lady Carol tilted her head forward. "I apologize on the King's behalf. He becomes rather abrupt when tired. He has not slept well in days." She lowered her voice so only I could hear.

I nodded politely. "The King is never to blame, my lady. Therefore, an apology is unnecessary. Kings need such rest." I believe that was the moment I won over the King's mother. We both seemed to have a mutual respect that we were acting in a never ending play, saying words we did not mean but were expected from the audience that constantly surrounded us.

After a few more polite pleasantries were passed between us, an advisor pulled me away to bring me to my rooms. "I assume you are exhausted from your long travels. To overwhelm you with all the castle has to offer would be an offense. Allow me to show you to your personal wing, my lady." He spoke quickly. I felt as though they were keeping me apart from the King. Had he really been that disappointed with me?

As I followed him, I felt Caroline's presence move beside me. "You have exceeded all expectations, my lady." She rushed in a whisper.

I knew it was a lie, for the King could not have appeared any more dissatisfied in me. But I decided to humor her. "Do you mean it?" I whispered, hoping the advisor would not overhear me speaking like such a childish girl.

"The people…" She gasped excitedly. "You should have heard what they said of you. No Queen has ever regarded the public in such a way before." She spoke excitedly.

I slowed for a moment as her words sunk in. "I am not their Queen yet."

"Yes, but they already admire and love you more than any Queen before you." Caroline assured me. Then I stopped walking abruptly. The advisor sensed my standstill and waited patiently.

"Caroline, you are excused for the remainder of the evening. I rather enjoyed your company. But you must be even more exhausted than myself. Please, find your own quarters I do not need to be troubled over." Before she could try and refuse my request, I started walking again. The advisor immediately picked up his pace and didn't give a confused Caroline the slightest attention as we moved away from her standing figure.

No one passed us in the dark hallways. I felt my eyes sting with the meeting of fresh tears. My throat tightened as my body begged for a sob to escape. But I blinked rapidly and clenched my jaw. I would not cry. I would not appear weak. My new existence had begun. But the tears would not stop because I knew from the moment my eyes met King Tyler's that my husband would never love me. Even if the people grew to love me, I would forever be alone in this vast monarchy.

* * *

**So this story is is set in the 18th century. I specifically didn't specify what country it takes place in. I didn't want to offend any history buffs or whatever. **

**Please, please, please review. If no one really takes a interest in this story. I probably won't bother to continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I was not expecting such a reception. Someone asked if there was going to be a Elijah/Hayley/Kol love triangle. And I'll just go ahead and state that there will NOT be one. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Do you think our dear cousin will be upset that it has taken us so long to visit?" My sister asked nervously. But I could tell from her tone that she was not actually concerned about such temperaments of the King.

"From what I have heard, the King has been much too preoccupied by the women warming his bed. It is difficult to notice our absence while in such company." My youngest brother Kol responded first to my sister. Klaus let out a chuckle as his eyes stared out the window of the carriage. Rebekah stifled a giggle as well.

"Kol, watch your tongue." I deigned him immediately. My brother, Finn, shared a similar look of disgust as myself.

"Do not be such a bore, Elijah." Kol whined to me.

"To know of such gossip is one thing, but to discuss it openly is tasteless." I continued, already bored with acting more like my sibling's father than their eldest brother. It was a never-ending cycle, especially with Kol and Rebekah.

"But we did not even attend the royal wedding!" My sister pleaded.

"Because our mother passed, Rebekah!" Finn snapped. I quickly watched him. But my siblings did not hide their reactions as well as I. Finn rarely spoke, even to his own blood. For him to say anything at all caused quite a shock. All sense of fun had been extracted from the carriage. Even Klaus, who always appeared too bored with our family to even glance away from the window, glared at Finn. Rebekah's eyes filled with tears. Kol tried to maintain his playful air, but his smirk became painfully forced.

"If you insist on remaining to be ever morbid, why decide to be an audience to the King and Queen?" Klaus was the first to break the obstinate silence that had settled. His accusation spat out of his lips like a dagger. My brother had a darkness that allowed him to hurt others with words alone...amongst other things. His eyes were dark as he waited for Finn to respond, but my brother refused to reply.

I took a deep breath in. "It would be rather pleasant if we did not behave like children in front of the King. I am sure the last thing father wishes to hear of is the Queen's repulsion from our family's introduction."

"Who are you deceiving, Elijah?" Klaus asked darkly. "Our father has not come out of his bed chambers since our dear mother's death."

"That is enough, Niklaus!" My voice slightly rose. He had thrust me to my brink. Even though I was aware that it was his wish, I could not stop myself from retorting so harshly. I gave Rebekah a soft and apologetic expression when I saw that I had frightened her. Of all my brothers, she expected such outbursts the least from me.

"Do you think Queen Hayley is all that the public declares?" Rebekah whispered dreamily as she stared out the window.

"Do enlighten us, sister. We all know you envy her so." Kol chuckled.

Rebekah ignored him though as she inspected pensively out the window for a few more seconds. Then she finally regarded us brothers enthusiastically. "I hear she is the most beautiful woman the king has ever laid eyes on."

"Their lack of heir would say otherwise." Kol snickered.

Rebekah's eyes glared at our youngest brother, but did not appease him. "The people love her! Even the peasants worship her…though it does not take much for them to be enthralled by royalty. She has a kind heart and defends the people while the King gambles and drinks."

"Rebekah." I warned her.

"He is blood. We are more aware of his character than anyone else. I know not to say such things in his company." My sister defended.

Before I could speak any more warnings onto my younger siblings, the carriage slowed to a halt. The door opened to see are couch give a slight bow. "We have arrived, my lord." Before addressing him, I gave my siblings one last look of warning. All their childish nonsense must stop. Even if the King was our distant cousin, he had a short temper and would effortlessly look past our blood relation if offended.

A lady in waiting stood a few feet back from the carriage and bowed once my entire family was freed from our crowded carriage. She was rather beautiful with blonde hair that oddly reminded me of the sun and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle along with it. "Lady Rebekah, the Queen has sent me here herself to retrieve you." The young girl said to my sister. "I am Caroline, my lady." She bowed once again, more specifically to my sister, who seemed flattered by the direct request.

Caroline then addressed my brothers and I. "The Queen suspected you would want to reunite with your cousin straightaway. King Tyler is awaiting your arrival." I gave her a kind smile and a slight nod. Then I happened to glance at my brothers. One in particular stood out to me. Niklaus seemed to be in a daze. He looked at Caroline as if she were an angel sent from heaven specifically for him. No one else could see the captivation. However being his brother, I was taken back by his response to the young girl. Niklaus seemed to require great effort to take his eyes off Caroline in order to fall the servant who was now guiding us away from her and my sister.

I walked ahead of my brothers as we moved briskly through the castle. Being the eldest, I was somewhat of a replacement for my father who happened to be the Duke of our fine country. He had been dragged into a mental instability since my mother passed. The people who were aware of it had grown to see me more of the Duke as my newly recluse father. The doors were opened simultaneously as the servant gestured for my brothers and I to enter. The King was staring down at table filled with countless scrolls and documents. A frown creased against his forehead as his eyes raked over them.

"The Lord Mikaelsons have arrived." The servant announced loudly. My brothers and I bowed our heads. Although we were considered royalty, we were still expected to address the King in such a manner.

The King's gaze finally snapped up and a mischievous smile found his lips as he stared at his distant cousins. "Finally! I felt as though you decided to walk all the way here." I smiled at him in return before his briskly walked around the quarters to formally greet us. He looked at the advisors that had been staring at scrolls with him. "Leave us." He commanded, rather harshly for my taste. Everyone in the room rushed out, leaving my brothers and I alone with the King.

"Where is dear Rebekah?" The King asked.

"The Queen stole her almost instantly." Kol immediately answered with a smirk.

The mentioning of his wife sucked the joy out of King Tyler's demeanor. I found it rather unsettling to watch. He was never talented at hiding emotions or opinions. Although such abilities are never really expected for the man who rules a country.

"So you have met that incredulous wife of mine?" He continued darkly. I would have my brothers bite their tongues before saying such a thing about a wife. However, Tyler was King and could speak however he wished. "Dear cousins, how I envy your bachelor standing. If you find that it shall disappear, catch someone more compatible than I did." My jaw clenched as I listened to the King openly insult the Queen of our country.

"Is she really so unpleasant?" Kol asked eagerly, as if he were hearing a recounting of a duel. Then he controlled himself when he caught my glaring eye.

"Kol, she is the most cold hearted person I have ever met. Sometimes I even wonder if she has a heart. There are men of this country who have expressed more sentiment than my dear wife. My mother tells me she is simply strong. If true, I believe she is too strong for her own good." As he explained his feelings toward our Queen, the King poured himself a drink. The sun barely at noon, he was already drinking heavy liquor. He swallowed the glass full and slammed it back down on the table. "Enough talk of my wife" He spat. "I have prepared a hunt for us before supper." The King raised his hands in enthusiasm. "However, I must oversee some documents before we ride. May you go fetch my dear cousin, Rebekah? I would wish to tease her some before we depart. How dare my wife keep her for herself!" He laughed loudly.

We all smiled at him before exiting his working quarters. A servant was already waiting outside to escort us to the Queen's wing. "If that was not proof that the rumors spoken of the King's bed are true, I do not know what is." Kol whispered before chuckling down the hallway.

"Shall we rescue our dear sister from the heartless Queen then?" Klaus murmured back. I gave them both a reproachful glance as we stopped in front of two tall doors. But neither of my brothers seemed scared by my deliberate warnings.

The servant opened the doors open to a room that was brightly lit. The opposite side of the room was made almost completely of windows, shedding sunlight onto its blue walls. It was completely opposite of the King's quarters we had just been in that had only been lit by a dark fireplace.

My eyes first found my sister who stood up immediately upon our entrance. "My Queen, may I introduce my brothers: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, and Kol." The person she was speaking to had her back to us. All I was able to perceive was her tall, slender figure and the blonde-red hair that was styled up to only allow the most perfect curls to fall. Ever so slowly she turned to face us.

The country was filled with such contradicting rumors of our Queen. The people loved her. The King saw her appearance and nature disagreeable. There were whispers of her missing a heart. But as soon as my eyes met hers, I could not seem to remember any of them. Of all the Ladies of nobility I had ever met, the Queen was the most beautiful woman my eyes had ever rested on. I did not understand how it could captivate me so. In the moment, I had almost forgot to bow.

With a mysterious lack of joy in her demeanor, the Queen gracefully approached us just as my eyes moved up from the ground after my bow. She approached Kol first. We had subconsciously formed a line, youngest to oldest. And apparently the Queen wished to address all four of us individually.

"You must be Kol." She said politely. "Yes, my Queen." My brother responded. I was shocked to see that all signs of a smirk were gone and he had never appeared more serious in his life. "I sense you are the troublemaker of your family." She accused without any playfulness. Kol remained silent, unsure how he was expected to answer. "I have an older brother as well. Perhaps we could share stories of sibling torment."

"I could never picture my Queen being so wicked. I would rather enjoy hearing evidence of such torment." Kol said charmingly. I suppressed a smile when the Queen raised an eyebrow at Kol, immediately recognizing the flirtatiousness in his tone.

While Kol was being spoken to, Niklaus slyly watched Caroline who was sitting in the corner of the room next to my sister. She was oblivious of being watched. And as soon as my brother felt the Queen's presence, he broke his gaze. "I hear we share a interest, Lord Niklaus. Your sister already proved the rumor correct of your paintings. Would you trouble yourself with showing me some of your work?"

Niklaus seemed a little stunned with the personable comments the Queen made. Why had she put so much effort in knowing such details about a few of the many guests her parlor received? Niklaus eventually nodded his head. "Of course. Though, I fear my work is no where deserving enough to be viewed by a Queen."

"Well, how would one know if they choose to never show it to a Queen?" She replied almost too quickly. Her way with words won her a smile from Niklaus. I managed to see a hidden smirk on the Queen's mouth. However, I do not believe anyone else in the room was able to catch such a slip. If I had blinked, I swear I would have missed it as well.

Finn nodded his head in another bow as the Queen stood before him. Her eyes narrowed, observing him ever so closely. Then she took in a deep breath before speaking. "Do not fear, Lord Finn. I will not force a conversation onto you. I never reject a moment of silence. It is always welcome." Finn did not even meet her gaze as she spoke so few words. Yet, he seemed to appreciate how she did not wait for him to respond.

Finally the Queen stood before me. I could not help but feel as though her eyes searched for something more inside me than any of my siblings. How was it possible for her gaze to feel so intrusive? A moment of hush passed. I wondered if it felt as if it were a century to my siblings as it did for myself. I tried to clear my throat silently before speaking. "I apologize on behalf of my family for our absence at your wedding, my Queen." My words somehow escaped more delicately than I thought possible.

Her eyes almost appeared sad. "I heard of your loss. Not even the wedding of the royal King and Queen is superior to the passing of one's mother." She whispered. "I give you my dearest condolences. Your absence need not require an apology."

I was completely astounded with the sincerity. Being raised amongst aristocrats, royalty, and nobles, I learned to sense counterfeits hidden in attempted truths. However, every word spoken by the Queen felt like it came directly from her heart. I had never expected such a Queen. Actually, I cannot recall what my expectations had been at all. I was driven speechless in the presence of my Queen. Before my silence could be suspected, the doors were thrown open roughly.

"Are you already boring our guests, Hayley?" The King practically shouted.

But the Queen's stare held my own for a split second longer. My jaw tightened as I saw the light drain from her form as the King's presence filled the room. "Of course not, my dear. I only wished to properly meet your family."

"You stole my cousin from me." He accused lightly as he strode across the room to give Rebekah a kiss on both cheeks. I held my breath as I watched him take a glance at Caroline. But to a man, it was no mere glance. His eyes were filled with something I have seen in every man's eyes: lust. I wondered if she were one of the women keeping the King's bed warm at night instead of the Queen. I found myself hoping the Queen did not see the immodest regard given to her lady in waiting that I did.

"Come, gentleman! There is a hunt waiting for us!" He completely ignored his wife as he gestured for my brothers and I to follow him. I did not allow myself a glance at the Queen as I gave a farewell bow. However, I became disordered, for my eyes wanted nothing but to observe her again. Queens were usually never as beautiful as people spoke of them. Their royalty gave them a beauty peasants could not acquire. But Queen Hayley had the exquisiteness that could make an entire country confused on what their judgments of her were. My leading bewilderment was how the King could not see what lay right before his eyes, right for his taking.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting the cousins the King speaks so fondly of." The Queen addressed all of us. But I swore, her eyes lingered on my own a moment longer than the rest of my brothers. Perhaps she could sense how mesmerized with her I had become. Then she addressed my cousin. "Please promptly be back in time for supper. I am sure our guests will be famished, especially after a hunt."

The King rolled his eyes at her uncouthly. "Yes, mother." I barely allowed myself an observation. But I caught the Queen's stare narrow at such an insult. I could not understand how she could hide any hurt or embarrassment from her husband treating her so, especially in front of guests. It just made me admire her concealment. The King's immature behavior did not seem to faze her in the least bit.

"Enjoy your hunt, gentleman." The Queen addressed us while her eyes tore into the King. But he was not giving her the least bit of attention. My brothers seemed to sense the tension as well, for they all gave her a polite smile and bow before following the King out of the room. Kol glanced at our sister and winked. Clearly Rebekah had already grown a liking for the Queen. Unfortunately, my sister was fond of anyone who gave her the slightest bit of consideration.

* * *

"I hope the day's activities were entertaining enough." The Queen addressed my brothers and I at dinner. It was a smaller table than I am sure the King and Queen were used to. It only consisted of my siblings and the royal family. The King's mother sat at the corner of the table and next to her son, who was positioned at the head. The Queen sat at the other head. The great distance between the husband and wife seemed to be best. One could almost feel the lack of emotion and feeling between the two.

"I cannot remember a day filled with such entertainment, your highness." Kol spoke to her with charm. "Perhaps next time you and my sister can join us."

"It is always such a bore when women attend hunts." King Tyler abruptly interrupted the conversation before it could go any further. "All they manage to do is slow down all the revelries and adrenaline."

"Well, I much prefer staying away from hunts myself. Too much chaos…not to mention the dirt and grime that comes along with it." My sister said with a charming smile. It caused the King to lose any irritation at the idea and smile at my sister. While the table was distracted with my sister sharing her thoughts, I stole a glance at the Queen. Her eyes seemed to be hiding something as the topic of hunting arrived. She sat back in her chair, with a glass of wine held tightly in her grasp. Her eyes swept around the table and paused on whoever was speaking. I realized that she was hardly listening to anything being said, especially any words the King spoke. But her act appeared remarkable; for anyone would believe she was enthralled by it all.

"Please, Elijah, do tell how long you plan on staying?" I instantly returned to the conversation at hand and realized the King had asked me a question.

"The last thing my family wishes to do is inconvenience you, cousin." I answered back promptly.

"Nonsense! This place is a bore!" The King practically barked. "I assure you, any family of mine is always welcome in my royal home." He sat back in his chair as if he were pleased with himself. "And above, my darling wife could always use another lady to entertain her." Even when the King used such sweet terms for the Queen, they sounded more like a stab than endearing. I followed the King's gaze to her and saw that her expression was unreadable. Her eyes were dark and jaw tight as she took a sip of wine.

"Now, how shall we spend the remainder of the evening?" The King asked the entire table. "Cards, perhaps? Although, it is absolutely pointless unless we add the risk of money to it…which all know your family has even more of than the royal king." King Tyler's mother shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the mentioning of money.

"Lord Niklaus," The Queen spoke quietly to my brother. He sat next to her so she was able to speak quietly without interrupting the King's obnoxious rant or having him overhear. "Have you seen any of the artwork around the estate?" I listened while pretending to pay attention to the King.

"No, I cannot say I have." My brother responded politely.

"Some of the greatest artwork my eyes have ever seen is scattered in the darkest of hallways." She tried to sound calm, but I was able to hear the enthusiasm she tried to contain. I do not think my brother caught it, though. "Servants and guest walk past it day-to-day without a second glance. It is quit a shame." Then I saw her sit back in her chair again from the corner of my eye. "I shall have Lady Caroline give you the grand tour. She knows where all my favorite pieces are located."

"You are too kind, my Queen." Niklaus responded. I tried to suppress a smile at the eagerness my brother had in his voice. Did the Queen see how Lady Caroline caught my brother's eye or was it simply a coincidence? I glimpsed at her without intention and became surprised when her eyes already seemed to be waiting for mine. A whisper of a smile graced her pink lips. Before I could return it or even convince myself I had truly beheld it, she turned to her other guests.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to anyone who has given me a review thus far. There would be no point in writing these stories if I no one read them and let me know.**

* * *

"This is one of the Queen's favorites." Caroline said to my brother more than I. Somehow I had been trapped into the painting tour of the estate. Lady Caroline insisted. I believe she found it rather inappropriate to be escorting an unmarried man around the castle alone. When I failed to give a proper excuse without offending her, Niklaus glared at me with daggers. If he intended on hiding his interest in the lady, he was doing a very poor job of it.

"Tell me, Lady Caroline," My brother began.

"Please, just Caroline." She interrupted. It earned a smile from Niklaus.

"Caroline," He hummed back. With all my power, I strained not to roll my eyes. "Are you a painter yourself?"

"I wish I had the patience." She stared at the painting in front of us instead of turning to face my brother. "I sing, Lord Niklaus." It seemed the affections were not returned. Actually, she seemed rather annoyed with my brother if anything. But Niklaus was a patient and stubborn man. If he wanted something, he would do anything in his power to get it. I sensed that he suspected her disinterest as well. Caroline moved away from the painting, surging for the next one she wished to show us. There were two glass doors open and on the other side, there was a garden mostly lit by moonlight and very few gaslights.

Niklaus paused and glanced into the garden. Caroline stopped with a look of bewilderment. My brother raised an eyebrow at her charmingly. It was a look that always won women's hearts. He never had a to use great effort with the opposite gender. "Shall we?" He asked her. However, Caroline appeared unmoved. She looked at the direction she had originally been walking and back towards the garden. I tried not to smirk at her obvious inner turmoil.

"If you so wish." Caroline finally sighed. My brother offered her his arm, which she took reluctantly. I stood and watched from a small distance, my hands politely grasped behind my back.

Caroline paused and glanced back at me. "Will you not join us, Lord Elijah?"

I took in a deep breath and tried to add as much exhaustion to my posture as possible. "I have quite enjoyed your tour. However, I am afraid the activities of the day have left me utterly exhausted. I believe it is time I end the evening. Good night, Lady Caroline." I gave her a bow and smirked when I saw Niklaus immediately start walking again, leaving no room for Caroline's protests.

I briskly walked around corners of the dark hallways. I must not have realized the time that had passed, candles were almost completely without wax and gas lamps were dimmer than usual. Almost all the servants had gone to their bedchambers. However, I slowed my pace when I heard giggling. I stopped at the edge of the hallway, listening to the sounds around the corner. I immediately recognized my cousin's voice that was lowered to a hoarse whisper. I started backing away to take another route. Then there was a female giggle that I knew did not belong to the Queen. I had no interest in such secrets of the royal family. I turned away, not wishing to hear another moment of the lustful affair. However, as I began walking away, I was stunned to see the Queen walking down the hallways toward her unfaithful husband and myself.

"Lord Elijah," She hardly addressed me as I bowed to her. "It is a quite late to be walking these hallways, is it not?" She said calmly and without any emotion.

"Yes, your majesty." I replied quickly. I found my heart beating faster at the idea of her turning the corner at the end of the hallway or even hearing the same laughter I had just a moment ago. "I had just been with my brother and Lady Caroline. I am rather embarrassed to admit I do not know where my room is located."

She eyed me for a moment, and then stared at the space behind me. "I am sure a servant…" Her sentenced dyed to a silence before it was finished. "Follow me." She stated curtly and rather abruptly. She turned on her heel and already had a brisk walk that caused me to swiftly meet her pace.

The first few moments of our walk were spent in muteness. "If I may return the question, your majesty, what are you doing awake at such an hour?" I finally broke the silence.

"I have difficulty sleeping." The Queen answered bluntly. From her tone, I understood that she did not wish to converse any further. Before I apprehended how long we had been walking, she stopped abruptly at my quarters.

I bowed deeply. "I cannot thank you enough, your highness." I did not wait for her reply to open the door.

"Lord Elijah," She stopped me from moving any further. "It would be best if this meeting never occurred. I sense you are capable of such discretion." Her eyes were cold and unreadable.

"Of course, your majesty." I bowed once again. But then watched her, feeling as though she had more to say. Although, I did not understand why our brief and meaningless interaction needed to be kept secret.

"Good night." Her voice rose a great deal in kindness. The coldness disappeared for those two words. And then she instantly disappeared down the dark corridor.

* * *

I sat down at breakfast to see that His Majesty looked rather content with himself. The Queen appeared without emotion as she quietly spoke between Lady Caroline and my sister. I wondered the difference there would be, had the Queen walked past me to find her unfaithful husband. Perhaps there would be none at all.

Niklaus entered quite late and brusquely sat next to myself. He seemed in a rather bad mood. I smirked at him before taking a sip of my tea. "Poor evening, dear brother?"

"Not now, Elijah." He hushed roughly. I could not help but chuckle. But as I allowed myself a rare laugh, I felt as though someone were watching me. I glanced away from my younger brother to find that my sister and Caroline were giggling with each other. But it was not them that were watching me. I caught the Queen resting her eyes and with a mien I could not assert. Just like always, her stare veered like a snap and continued speaking with Lady Caroline and Rebekah.

A servant quickly walked in and handed the King an envelope. He ripped it open and his eyes raced across the parchment. "It seems my stay in the castle has been cut short." The King announced to the entire table. All separate conversations quieted immediately as he spoke. "Dear cousins, I apologize for parting with you so abruptly. But it appears there are matters beyond our country that I must manage. However, we have tonight and with it there will be a celebration."

I caught Rebekah's eyes light up at the idea of a celebration. "Do not let the excitement consume you, Rebekah. Any celebration my husband speaks of does not comprise women…at least not respectable ones." The Queen spoke quite brutally as she glared at the King on the other end of the table. In response, His Majesty sneered at her, not denying her postulations.

Then, as if she realized how inappropriate she had been, the Queen grabbed Rebekah's hand gently. "Us ladies shall have our own celebration in my wing. Do not fret, we will have the grand party you dream of soon enough, Rebekah." The Queen tried to give her a smile but it did not show. My sister gave her a nervous smile, confused at how the Queen read her excitement and wishes so simply.

"I do not understand why balls, fancy gowns, and dancing are the only things women ever care about." Kol chuckled. He mostly meant to tease my sister. But I knew he insulted the Queen as soon as she put down her cup of tea and crossed her arms.

"Lord Kol, to generalize the gender in such a manner would be precisely like saying all men are pigs who think through their lust instead of their mind." The words rushed from her lips quicker than anyone I had ever heard.

"HAYLEY!" The King bellowed at her as he rose from his seat, his fists slammed onto the table. I admired her for stopping any fear from being exposed in her demeanor.

The entire table sat in uncomfortable stillness. Kol seemed rather proud of himself for starting such a spat. I managed to catch how the Queen's chest rose heavily from trying to contain either her embarrassment or her anger. Perchance, it was both. She stood up forcefully, her chair rasping against the marble floor. All the men stood up quickly, except for His Majesty who was already up. She stormed out of the room without being excused from the King or giving her guests a reason for her withdrawal.

I had not realized I was staring at the door she had just exited through until I saw that my brothers had sat back in their chairs. I slowly sat down, but there was something curious occurring while the Queen had exited. Lady Caroline was glaring at the King from the other side of the table. Quite obviously, I might add. However, I was even more shocked when I saw that the King was looking right back at her. He did not appear offended with her open distaste. Instead, he looked rather amused.

The King's mother cleared her throat and put on a smile for her guests, simulating as if no spectacle had occurred. "My son, how long do you plan on running abroad?"

"It shows half a year will be necessary. There is much to do." The King stated.

"Will Her Majesty be accompanying you?" His mother continued.

"Of course not."

* * *

It took quite some time for me to calm myself after my explosion at breakfast. The Queen inside told me I should be embarrassed for behaving in such a way in the presence of guests. But the woman I am without my title did not care and willingly took on such passion for anger. I did not mean to snap at Lord Kol. It was his words that upset me so. They reminded me, barely a sliver, of how the King viewed me only because of my gender. It erupted a hatred that I had buried so deep within. I should understand that being a composed Queen at every public moment would have an unhealthy effect. Such suppression would slip eventually.

Now, I stood in the castle's main gardens. I decided to paint. It was one of the few activities that calmed my being and made me feel like a normal lady. Usually I painted in the private gardens of my wing. But the roses had just bloomed in the main gardens and they were the only warmth that had sprouted in the early spring garden of green. I used the high hedges in attempt to hide me from any individual who chose to pass by.

"Your Majesty." A voice interrupted my painting. Apparently, my hiding spot was as good as I believed. I turned to see one of the King's advisors, John Gilbert, bowing to me. He always tried to use kind words unlike many advisors. However, I found it more belittling than respectable. He was also one of the few who did not fear that my cold heart would freeze his own with a single look. I was aware of the rumors told of me. I was heartless, cold, and unable to express any sort of feminine emotion. Though I knew that sources of such rumors simply saw me as too distinctive.

"Lord Gilbert, I do not believe I wished to be disturbed." I said roughly without taking my eyes off the canvas in front of me.

"My most sincere apologies, Your Majesty." He bowed once again.

"Well, the damage has done. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"His Royal Highness is leaving in a few days and will be gone for almost a year."

"I am well aware, Lord Gilbert. Why do you insist on wasting my time with knowledge I already realize?" I stated harshly.

Lord Gilbert was a short man. With my uncommonly tall frame, I seemed to emasculate him. However, he still chose to step improperly close in order to give some sort of dominance. "Let me remind you, _Your Majesty,_" He hissed my title mockingly. "That your highest task as Queen is to give the kingdom an heir. Yet, here we stand without a child at your feet or inside you."

My jaw clenched at his disrespect. "Must I remind that you are talking to your Queen, Lord Gilbert? I advise that you watch your tongue before I command someone to cut it out."

He snickered at my threat, which only surged more hatred into my presence. "My message to you…" Lord Gilbert stepped forward, even further. "You have two nights for the King to put a child in you. Then he will be gone for quite some time. If you do not, the country will see you as a great disappointment."

My cheeks reddened at his statement. As much as I despised him and what he said, it was all too true. For some believed, the only purpose for a Queen was to bare and heir to the throne. And I had failed to do so, for reasons any one who occupied the same room as my husband and I would see.

Ever so slowly and politely, I put my paintbrush and palette on my easel. And walked away with the elegance of a Queen. If I stormed away like I wished, it would only show Lord Gilbert that his words wounded me. As soon as I was out of his sight, I sped through the maze of hedges. The further I got, the shallower my breathing became. Before I was even halfway to the end of the web, I had to stop. My throat felt as if it was closing in and my breathing began to struggle. For once I allowed my posture to slouch as my arm grabbed a shrub for balance.

"Your majesty." I heard from behind me. I gasped and spun to find Lord Elijah watching me with a kind expression and sincere concern. "Forgive me, my Queen, I did not intend to startle you." He apologized genuinely.

As soon as my eyes had fallen on him, my posture returned to its royal posture and I tried with all my efforts to hide any pain I was experiencing. "Tis my own fault, Lord Elijah. I did not expect to find anyone in this maze." My anxiety could not suppress itself. I gasped, my body trying to maintain steady breathing.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" Lord Elijah asked with concern. He took a step toward me but stopped himself, not knowing his place.

"Yes…Yes, I am fi-" I started, but was unable to finish. My body collapsed. Before I was even able to hit the gravel path of the garden, I felt strong pair of hands catching me. I could not even manage to look into my savior's eyes before my sight was lost to darkness. All I could remember was my head resting on his chest and wondering why it felt so pleasant.

* * *

I awoke in my bed. My eyes squinted at the bright sunlight that filled my gold and pink bedroom. I must have been asleep for quite some time, for the sun was almost set at the horizon. I sat up to see Caroline sitting and knitting in a chair beside her bed. As soon as she saw me move, a gasp escaped from her.

"Your Majesty! Thank goodness you are awake. You had us all worried sick!" She rushed quietly as if a voice above a whisper would hurt my fragile state.

"How embarrassing." I sighed, covering my face in my hands. "How-How did I get here?" I whispered, suddenly aware that I could not recall the last thing that happened before I woke up in bed.

"You were walking in the gardens when Lord Elijah found you and you fainted, your highness." Then a furtive smile started on Caroline's lips. "He carried you here himself." She whispered as if it were a treasured piece of gossip.

My mouth opened to ask for more details, but my bedroom doors sprung open. Tyler walked in with his mother a few steps behind. Caroline immediately stood from her chair and bowed at his entrance. "What happened?" He asked in a rather calm tone. I became uncomfortable as he stood at my bed, taking in my appearance.

"She fainted while taking a walk in the gardens, Your Majesty. Lord Elijah found Her Majesty and brought her here before it could get any more serious." Caroline spoke for me with her head bowed to her king. "The doctor has checked on her. He stated that she suffered somewhat of an anxiety attack. Her body went into a shock of sort from stress." She tried to tell him the information as quickly as possible.

For some reason, Tyler stared at me intently as Caroline explained my condition. What was going through that head of his? I could not put my finger on it. Was he actually concerned about my well-being? It seemed too hard to believe. I refused to imagine that was what hid behind his eyes.

"Perhaps it is best that you post-pone your trip abroad, my son?" His mother quietly broke the silence.

"I have managed on my own for quite some time now. I assure you, forcing the King to sit at my bed will not make me better any hastier." I immediately cut in with a harsh tone. Perhaps it was because I felt ill, but I was in no mood to play games. Every person in the room knew the King and I were not fond of each other. He did not want to stay for me any more than I wanted him to. But it would not do for me to come off as bad mannered again. The King's hand happened to be resting in a fist at the edge of my bed. I reached for it, touching the back of his hand with my thumb as I held it. "Please Tyler, there is no need to go on your tour with the worry of my health. I shall be fine." His hand was cold and as I touched it, and I felt nothing. At the beginning of our marriage, I tried such gestures with genuineness. But time after time, they were not returned. Tyler made no effort to even pretend to love me in any way. Eventually, I gave up trying and ultimately resented him for embarrassing me so.

"My cousins…they will stay." Tyler said roughly as he took his hand away quickly but not harshly.

"Tyler, the last obligations Hayley requires are guests to entertain." His mother quickly stammered with a dumbfounded look. She appeared rather confused at her son's process of thinking. I instantly opened my mouth to agree with her. Not because I was ill, but rather I because I was embarrassed that Lord Elijah had found me in such a state. Surely all of his siblings had her of my incident by now.

"It was my cousin that found her, was it not?" Tyler snapped at his mother, irritated by her questioning him. "It would do her well to have another woman as company and I am sure Rebekah would enjoy it as well." Then he looked at me with a hard expression, daring me to try and defy him like his mother had. I was no fool. There were certain matters that I could convince the King to take back or change. But I recognized the look in his eye that warned me to not even try.

"The Mikaelsons will stay until they no longer wish." Tyler spoke to the room before barging out just as clumsily as he had entered. His mother gave me a sympathetic look before following after him.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty." Caroline whispered. "I will entertain them. All you must concern yourself with is getting well again. You gave us all quite a fright." Then a mischievous smile appeared. "Lord Elijah might have frightened most of all."

For some reason, I did not find the humor that Caroline did in her statement. I rather wished he had not witnessed my embarrassment at all. The only thing worse would be if he had heard the discussion that had lead to my collapse. But I doubted the thought.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Life got a little insane out of nowhere. **

* * *

"For a Queen, you seem rather good at gambling, Your Majesty." Rebekah smirked at me from across the table as I grabbed the chips I had won in the hand.

"You should witness her when she is actually putting in an effort." Caroline gave a mischievous expression, locking eyes with me. I had never expected to truly like Caroline when she had been given to me as a gift from the king. I found it rather strange to give a person's very being to another as a gift. But I had grown fairly fond of Caroline. She started to become something of a sister to me. And out of all my facades and lies, she knew me better than anyone at the castle. However, so many of my secrets still remained cloaked to her still.

"Do not fret, my dear." I reassured Rebekah. "My brother forced me to play cards with him when we were children. Soon I became quite captivated. I would even sneak out of bed at night to play with him and his friends. If my parents ever discovered me, they would have been absolutely mortified."

She laughed at my attempt to make her feel better. "I wish my brothers let me join on their wicked acts. They always yelled at me to stop being a bother…said they did not want their annoying little sister to get them caught."

The mentioning of her brother grew my curiosity. I tilted my head. "Tell me, Rebekah. What were your brothers like as children?" I had a genuine interest on the subject. "I imagine Lord Finn was just as much of a recluse as he is now." I mentioned, trying to urge her into the topic.

"Yes. Finn did whatever mother asked of him. He was her favorite of my siblings. We used to joke that he would kill someone if my mother asked it of him."

"And Lord Niklaus? I must admit he was not what I had been expecting." I pushed her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline's head rush up to attention when I said the certain Mikaelson's name. I smirked but she had no idea that it was because of her reaction.

"And what precisely were you expecting from my brother?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"I had been told he has quite a short temper and high expectations for every soul around." I did not see a point in bending the truth. If anyone were aware of all the rumors that spread throughout the kingdom, Rebekah Mikaelson would know of them all. To pretend otherwise was a waste of precious time.

"It is rather simple, actually. Niklaus does not like to be disappointed. And when he is, especially from the people who are dearest to him, it brings out the very worst in his character." Rebekah's face went terrifyingly serious. "His rage has unfortunately been the trait every one in court hears of him."

I watched Caroline as she pretended not to be listening closely. But I also heeded to what Niklaus' very sister said about him. It was hard to imagine such darkness to be inside the certain Mikaelson. However, I knew of all people, the layers that a person could hide of himself or herself. I wondered if the idea of Niklaus perchance being a dangerous man frightened Caroline.

Rebekah sighed and a smile quickly replaced her serious expression she just had moments ago. "Kol, as you well know, is still a child. So it does not take much to imagine what he was like…for he is exactly the same." Her joke granted her a laugh from both Caroline and myself. It was a rarity. If asked, I believe it is quite possible to count on one hand how many times I had truly laughed since become Queen. As soon as I was welcomed at court, I decided to hide such a sincere joy. I saw it as a chink in my armor, a way into my soul. To titter and show joy was a sign of weakness.

"And Elijah…" Rebekah started. I was surprised when a sudden sadness stopped her from continuing. She giggled in embarrassment when she realized I had caught it. "He was much more carefree back then. Being the oldest, he has taken too much responsibility in our family. I fear it has inhibited his future."

I waited patiently for her to elaborate. I refused to ask her to continue; to do so would be overzealous. I was having an inner battle for caring. Why did I desire to know what Elijah was like as a child or how he could be teetering his potential?

"I do not understand. How?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah shrugged. "Well, he is much past an appropriate and expected age for marriage. Yet, Finn is the only one who has become engaged. He hardly has time or eagerness to search for a wife. He puts duty before his own happiness."

"Well, one could hardly blame your family with all the suffering you have been put through. How could one worry themselves with marriage at times like these?" I was surprised by the effort Caroline put in trying to justify the Mikaelson's affairs. I decided not to put an opinion on the matter. If anyone caught even a whisper of rumors, they would surely be misconstrued and twisted. And quite frankly, I did not know to what extent I trusted Rebekah.

"Now that I think about it, Elijah is leaving soon." Rebekah commented casually, not believing either of the ladies would care for her brother's departure.

"But…the king wishes for your family to have an extended stay! You have only just arrived!" Caroline quickly sputtered her defense. I glared at her, feeling as if she were trying too hard to defend the king's wishes for his cousins to stay while he remained absent. But the glare could not be as cold as habitual, for I was stuck on the idea of Lord Elijah leaving so abruptly. Perhaps I scared him with my incident.

"Now Caroline... I am sure Lord Elijah has much more to pressing matters than to be entertained and to entertain the royal family." I scolded her.

Caroline immediately appeared uncomfortable. Should she be embarrassed because I, her queen, made it seem so? Or should she continue her efforts to grant the King's wishes? I would be lying if I did not admit that watching her struggle was rather diverting. Then I caught Caroline's eyes glance to the clock.

"Tis getting late, Your Majesty." I knew there was more meaning behind her words but I decided to act oblivious.

"So it appears, Caroline." I sighed as I split another hand of cards to them.

"The doctors insisted that you rest properly. And I am quite sure staying up at ridiculous hours of the night, playing cards is not what they meant." She was very careful with her words, dancing along the fine line of advising me or actually commanding the Queen, her superior, what to do.

"Your memory is fading, dear Caroline. Otherwise you would recall that I too was in the room when the doctors gave such advice." My eyes flickered up to give a cold look. Then I could feel Rebekah's body stiffen from the tension that was suddenly in the room. Caroline's cheeks reddened from my obvious, yet discreet, way of demeaning her.

* * *

Servants were bustling about the quarters, gathering all of my essentials. I almost felt embarrassed. Not even a full week in the royal castle and I had apparently required enough possessions for such an army to prepare my departure. I was standing, going through the countless letters that had arrived for me during my stay. They were matters for the Duke. However, my father's closest advisors were some of the few aware of my father's inability to continue the position. Therefore, ever so prudently, they forwarded such letters and matters to myself.

I had not even noticed anyone's entrance until the white noise of the bustling servants around me died to a halt. My eyes struggled to tear themselves away from the problems written in ink. But I finally glanced up to see that the Queen had entered my room and waited, with astounding patience, for my attention.

The servants had noticed her entrance much sooner than myself and had already stopped their tasks at hand to exit the room. Apparently it was known that the Queen never liked a third party in her conversations. Even if the help was always sworn to secrecy. I bowed just as the last fleeing servant closed the door behind them. "I am sorry, Your Highness. I did not hear your arrival." I said as my eyes glued to the ground instead of hers while I bowed.

"Your apology is unnecessary, Lord Elijah. It is suitable for my presence to be announced before I enter the room of a guest such as yourself." I nodded politely. She took a step forward. "However, I find such proprieties rather pretentious and embarrassing." The Queen did not smirk, but I could not stop it myself as she clearly joked. I found it hard not to notice how her deep teal dress brought out the sadness in her ocean colored eyes, yet still brought fire to her blonde-red hair. Perhaps the court mistook her wretchedness for heartlessness.

"In that case, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the presence of the Queen all to myself?" I bit my tongue as I realized my question could be misinterpreted as flirtation. Kol had surrounded me for much too long.

"My husband requested I apologize on his behalf for his sudden departure. He was in such a hurry to leave, he did not say goodbye to his favorite cousins." If I did not know the ways of aristocrats, I would have believed her. However, I knew King Tyler felt no such apology for leaving so abruptly.

"I assure you, your visit was not obligatory. I am not insulted in the slightest."

"Yes, as I can see, your sister was true about you leaving so suddenly yourself." She glanced at the room's chaos and my various luggage.

"I do apologize for my equally abrupt parting." But I do not believe the Queen even heard my apology. She was looking at me with an expression I had never seen and therefore, could not interpret.

"My husband's request is not the only reason for my company." Her words were so soft; it was as if the Queen was another person. I was rather taken aback by her tone. My eyes blinked and seemed to take her in a new light. For the first time, I realized that beneath the titles and extravagance, she was just as innocent as my sister. Maybe I was mistaken. But a sudden wish…no, need, to know the lady beyond what she let others see had become a hankering I could not ignore.

"I wish to thank you, Lord Elijah, on behalf of the other day. For a guest, one of the King's dearest cousins, to witness such an occurrence is quite an embarrassment." She seemed ashamed to even speak of it now.

"How are you feeling?" I tried to buy her time with the question, if she wished to continue. But I also genuinely cared for the answer. Though, I spoke so quick I forgot to add her proper title after asking such an intimate question. Either she did not seem to notice or did not care. I overheard the servants say the King had only briefly visited her while she was on strict bed rest. My cousin did not even pretend to care for his wife; neither did he delay his trip for even a day.

"Fine. But no one seems to care when I assure that." She replied through certain defiance, without even a beat between the answer and the question. Her eyes widened, almost as if she had realized that she had answered too honestly. Then she cleared her throat as if it would make the honesty disappear. "It is also very clear that you kept my incident very secret, for your sister seems to have remained unmindful to it. And we both know her inability to keep secrets."

"You are giving me too much credit, Your Highness."

"Or perhaps you do not give yourself enough." She said with inexplicableness in her gaze. I did not understand how women could contain such mysteries. But she was the Queen of the power, amongst everything else. I stared into, trying to find the keys. I expected her gaze to venture after I held it for an inappropriate amount of time. But she stayed.

"I was simply returning the favor. After all, you guided a lost gentleman back to his quarters." My mother once said I was always too modest about my good intentions and morals. When I disagreed, she said that there would come a day when they would do me more harm than strength. I had remained silent, not quite understanding how that could be true.

A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips, reminding me of my youngest brother. "I admire your honor, Lord Elijah." Her words slithered out like a hum. My brow furrowed, not entirely sure what she was heading toward with such a statement. "You played your part well." She continued as she walked over to a table that held a globe on it. Her fingers danced across it, one country to another. Then she stopped and observed my vaguely confused face. "Feigning to be lost, all to spare your Queen from the scene of an unfaithful husband." She whispered.

I stood, speechless. With my family, one must learn to be wise and amiable with words. But I had none for her. Although, her knowledge now explained her behavior from that night. Had she been planning on catching him in the act? Was that why she appeared so frustrated and aggravated by me? I, along with the entire kingdom, underestimated our dear Queen. She was wiser than anyone knew, slyer than anyone cared to admit. Queen Hayley understood the power one could receive from knowledge, and how it could be used as a weapon or shield if stored correctly.

I realized that by admitting she knew of such lustful affairs to me, she was also conveying a certain level of trust as well. She believed I would not pass on such information to any other aristocrats, nobles, or anyone of the likes. It was not the knowledge of the King having a different woman in his bed every night, but that his Queen was more aware of it than anyone else.

She took a step backward, indicating her exit was about to come. However, she stopped curtly. "I do hope our paths cross again, Lord Elijah. You are one of the few in this kingdom whose company I do not completely despise." I believed it was the closest thing she had ever said to someone that was even moderately close to a compliment. She stood in the doorway now. "Safe travels." That was her farewell before the door opened and her tall frame disappeared. Only seconds after she went, servants rushed back in to finish their earlier duties, while I still stood in somewhat of a shock.

I had no time to say farewell, thank her for the royal hospitality, or most importantly, present her a wooly message that she could trust me with any secret of hers, for I would protect it as if it were my own. I did not even bow with her exit.

* * *

"The carriage will be prepared to leave in a few minutes." I said to Niklaus as I walked into his quarters. He was sitting in a lush chair, his feet relaxing on a footstool. The pencil in his hand raced across a sketchbook.

"I have decided to remain here." He replied in an even tone. His eyes did not move up from the paper neither for my entrance nor my statement.

I took in a deep breath, still standing as my forearm rested on the top of a tall, velvet chair. "I thought you would say such a thing."

Niklaus' eyes snapped up at my very visible lack of surprise. "And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

I could not help but smile at his anger. "Please do not offend my intelligence, Niklaus. I am your brother. I can see through any portico you choose to play." I laughed at how his glare had yet to cease. "You have grown fond of Lady Caroline. I knew you would choose to accept the Queen's invitation to prolong our visit." My brother made a disgusted noise at me. I could not decide whether it was because he was acknowledging that I was right or that he was trying to pretend to be offended by the idea of Caroline.

"Let us pretend that you are right, putrid brother. Is my so-called façade transparent to all?" He had gone back to his drawing. However, I knew he was trying to ask if any one else could possibly see his affections without admitting to them.

"If by 'all' you mean Lady Caroline…then, no. But, I believe the Queen is more than aware of it. Though, I believe that is all." I showed no emotion in my findings.

Niklaus' pencil stopped mid-stroke on the paper. "The Queen?" His brow wrinkled at the idea. Apparently he had not noticed her keen observations on him and Lady Caroline. I thought perhaps I should enlighten him further, but decided not to for reasons I did not know. Before he could ask such of me, the doors were thrown open. I did not have to turn around to know it was Kol. Finn quietly strode in a few steps behind him. Out of the 5 siblings of my family, Kol and Finn enjoyed one another the least.

"Why have you not packed?" Finn asked Niklaus as his eyes raced across the room.

"He will not be accompanying us home." I replied for him, seeing as his drawing continued and he looked too annoyed with his brothers to acknowledge us.

Kol let out a laugh and sprawled across a divan. "Neither will I." He chirped.

"Please tell me he is joking." Niklaus growled, looking at me for confirmation of Kol's lie.

I shrugged. "The more of our family that stays, the less offended the Queen will be." I justified.

"This castle could use some havoc." Kol announced as he put his hands behind his head. "And I am fully willing to supply it myself."

"Kol," I started. "You will do nothing of the sort. Or so help me God, I will come back here and drag you home myself." In the corner of my eye, I saw Niklaus smile at my threat.

"What about you, Finn?" Kol continued as if he had not just been threatened. "Will you stay? Or are you going back to the manacles of your so-called fiancé?"

"It would be best to watch your tongue, brother." Finn growled.

"No, let Kol's tongue go on. Perhaps then he will offend the Queen enough for her to order his beheading." Niklaus added his own bit and had his infamous and devilish smile as his pencil raced across the page.

"Such an order would make me like her more actually." Kol sighed. "She is such a bore. No wonder the King distastes her so."

"Stop it, all of you!" I commanded in a soft, yet firm tone. "I have matters of fathers that I am responsible for. If I receive a single word, rumor or not, of the three of you humiliating our family in any way, I will ask the Queen to execute you myself." Kol still had a whisper of a smirk on his lips from my warning. "Both of you watch over Rebekah, as well."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Kol mocked as he saluted me childishly. I glared at him before exiting the room. There was no need to check if Finn was following, I heard his steps behind me.

As we reached the front entrance, a servant handed me my tricorn. Finn pranced down the steps ahead of me as I fitted it to my head. The carriage waited at the bottom, the horses bobbed their heads in anxiousness to move. I took the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I had the urge to look around. The servant holding the carriage door open, waited patiently as I delayed our departure. I turned toward the castle and glanced across the refined windows. I did not have to search long, for I found what my senses had been looking for: the Queen looked down at me from a window above. Her gloved hands were folded together in front of her. For the life of me, I could not read her expression. But her eyes were locked on mine as if they had always been and they would never break.


	5. Chapter 5

"My lord?" I raised my eyes to the young servant. She lingered in the doorway with her hands folded in front of her and her gaze glued to the floor.

"Yes, Bryony."

A shy smile appears. "Please, my lord. You may call me Bonnie."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, forgetting that she has requested her informal name countless times before. However, in my mind, other matters were always winning over a servant's title. "My apologies, Bonnie." I stand up straighter.

"Lord Elijah, your father refuses to eat. He declined supper last night and now he will not eat the breakfast I brought him." It was obvious that I made her nervous. My father had a history for treating the help cruelly, both yelling and physically harming them. The rest of my family was not much better with their manners. For some reason, my father instilled a sense of superiority in his children. I never quite agreed with it, but kept it to myself. Did I really have a right to look down on others simply because of the family I was born into? It never seemed warranted to me.

I noticed the tray of food was still in her hands for the first time since she had entered. I gave her a sympathetic look when I realized she was waiting for me to yell at her for my father's actions. "Leave the tray, Bonnie. I will bring it to him myself."

She quickly nodded and placed the tray quickly on the nearest table. And I looked back at my desk to read the countless letters of matter. "Should I call for the doctor, my lord?" I heard her ask lightly. I squinted back up at her.

I took in a deep breath, deciding whether I should explain why I was about to decline the idea. "No doctor has ever done much for my father. I find it pointless now." I informed her as I read a letter. I could see her nod and leave without attempting any further discussion on the matters of my father. Bonnie was one of the few that knew of my father's condition. There were limited servants I trusted to even attempt to bring him meals and she was one of them.

I was writing a reply to an important matter of the Duke. But I paused to stare at the meal Bonnie had left. After a few seconds, I recognized I had been tapping my pen against the wood desk. Rather abruptly, I stood up, grabbed the tray, and briskly walked down the hallway toward my father's wing.

I found no reason for knocking and nodded for the servant standing near the door to my father's wing. He opened it without a word and I eventually strode into my father's bedchambers.

"I SAID I DO NOT WANT IT!" Mikael immediately yelled. He was resting on his bed, his back to me. Therefore, he mistook me for another servant. I do not give Bonnie or any other individual enough praise for dealing with my father on a daily basis.

"Are you attempting to starve yourself?" I saw his body freeze at the sound of my voice. Obviously he had recognized it as his son's instead of the help.

"Perhaps I am." He muttered, still refusing to face me.

"Eat half and I will leave you be."

"Where are you brothers and sister?" He mumbled.

"Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol are at the King's castle. The Queen has invited them to stay as long as they wish." I answered fully knowing he was trying to drive the conversation away from his eating habits.

"Tell Klaus to stay there." Mikael growled.

My throat tightened, whether from anger or discomfort I could not decide. "He is your son." I stated evenly.

Mikael finally sat up and turned to glare at me. "You are no fool, Elijah. Do not speak like one." I shifted uneasily. But refused to voice. In return, my father sneered at me, proud of himself for finally saying something that would silence me.

I gestured toward the food. "Eat or I shall bring your _son_ back myself." I could not deny the satisfaction I felt when Mikael frowned at the term I used for Niklaus. Without another word, I quickly left the room and shut the door behind me. I was surprised to find Rebekah lingering outside of our father's bedchambers.

"Rebekah, what on earth are you doing here?" I asked, glancing back at the door. Had she heard our conversation?

"He is not eating again." She meant it as a question. But we both knew it was a statement. Her eyes seemed lifeless for a moment as they stared at the door. In front of our other siblings, she tried to pretend as if our father's mental illness did not matter. But I know she cared deeply for him and felt helpless in how to help. She blinked a few times and then displayed a smile on her lips. "I need Sheila to make a dress for me!" She stated with enthusiasm.

"You came all this way for a dress, Rebekah?" I asked incredulously. "Surely if it is for a royal occasion, the Queen has the best seamstresses in the kingdom."

"But Sheila makes the most beautiful and unique gowns! She knows hot to fit them to me perfectly!" Rebekah almost whined. Then a playful smile appeared. "And the royal seamstresses are not trusted with secrets."

I rolled my eyes and began walking down the hallway, back to my study. She followed after me. Apparently, not wishing to see our farther more than she wished to speak to me about fashion matters. Her, Kol, and Klaus had been at the royal castle for over a month now. Yet, she had no yearning to speak to Mikael.

"And what royal event has caused such need for a new dress?" I asked, knowing she would not leave me alone until I pretended to care.

"Well, it is not actually a royal event." Rebekah's toned changed.

"Oh?" I inquired. However, my curiosity was fabricated.

"The Salvatore brothers are throwing a masquerade ball!" She squealed with delight. I immediately stopped walking in my path to look at her. "Do not give me that look, Elijah. And do not dare try and forbid me to go!"

"The Salvatore's events house the lowest of society." I astonished myself with how superior I sounded. Was I turning into my father?

"They do not!" My sister instantly defended. "The Salvatores are some of the highest of nobles! And so are there guests. It is simply the behavior that comes out at their events."

"You are not going." I declared.

"Yes, I am. Kol and Klaus will be there. Nothing to worry, Elijah."

I walked over and stared down at the scattered papers on my desk. With my hands clenching the end, I sighed. "Fine. Do as you wish. My opinion on the matter will not change your actions."

"Good, because the Queen would have had your head if you refused to let me attend with her." Rebekah giggled with satisfaction.

My head snapped up at the mentioning of the Queen. "What precisely do you mean, '_with her_'?"

"Well, she is coming with, clearly!" My sister answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"The Salvatore's balls are no place for the Queen, Rebekah." I stated firmly. "And she cannot receive a proper reception without the King at her side or even his permission to attend alone. It is terribly inappropriate."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at me, only irritating me further. "Did you not hear me, Elijah? 'Tis a _masquerade_ ball! Her identity will remain secret. No one will know their Queen is amongst them." I glared at how proud my sister thought of herself.

"I assume Kol had something to do with this as well." I rumbled.

Rebekah laughed. "He has made it his personal mission to see the Queen laugh or even smile truthfully. He has yet to succeed."

My eyes clenched shut and I rubbed my temples. After a moment, I finally turned away from my desk and properly confronted my little sister. "I do not trust either you or our brothers. Rebekah, you do not realize how the impact of your interactions with the Queen can effect our family name." I sighed deeply. "I will accompany you to this ball."

Rebekah smiled. She was proud of herself for getting away with going to ball _and_ somehow managing to drag me along, as well. She practically skipped out of my study. I am sure to find Sheila to make her some sort of extravagant gown.

When I was finally alone my thought raced. Was it strange that I had an urge of protectiveness toward the Queen at going to such an event more than my own sister? Why did it matter so much what she did? I could no longer lie to myself. There was a draw I had to her. I do not know when it started or how. But ever since I left, the Queen managed to enter my thoughts at least once a day. Try as I might, I could not end it. The madness of it all made me sharply decide to attend such a ridiculous event with my siblings and the Queen.

* * *

As I stared out the window, I tried my best to hide my excitement. The hard part of my escape was over. Klaus and Kol managed to get me past all servants, advisors, and guards. Lord Kol enjoyed feigning to be my escort a little too much. Over his stay, my liking for him had grown. However, I refused to express it.

Klaus was on the other side of the carriage, constantly readjusting his mask. It was black, leather and in the shape of a wolf. It would look foolish on anyone else. But Klaus still managed to look handsome in it. "Why must it be a masquerade ball? The whole trial is rather foolish." Klaus growled, once again adjusting his mask.

"Because they are fun, Niklaus!" Rebekah whined. "Bloody hell, come here and let me tie it myself!" She snapped at him, offering to help him with his mask in only a tone Rebekah used.

While they fussed with Niklaus' mask, Kol, who was sitting next to me, leaned in and put his lips to my ear. "And we can be whoever we want to me." He whispered. I only smirked at his comment. For everyone else, they could be anyone they chose. But for me, this night allowed me to be myself. There would be no royal entrance or an audience for the Queen. It would only be Hayley in attendance tonight. It was a slip in the rules that made up my life the day I married the King.

"Do you know when Caroline is arriving, Your Highness?" Rebekah asked as she finished tying the ribbon on Niklaus' mask.

I did not even hide my smile when Niklaus' gaze shot up. Though, I was the only one that noticed his reaction and he shared an expression of embarrassment with me. "I do not know. She will most likely arrive after us." My lady in waiting could not attend with us. It would have been too suspicious having her leave with me. Surely someone would have recognized my true identity just by walking alongside her.

"The Salvatore's come from a strong Italian line. Masquerades are quite the fashion there. Tis no surprise the tradition appealed to the brothers." I hummed as I continued to stare out the window.

"Have you met Damon and Stefan before?" Rebekah inquired.

"No. But their reputation has made its way to me nonetheless."

"Rebekah has quite a crush on the youngest." Kol quickly stated.

"Quiet, Kol!" Rebekah barked, only causing her brother to chuckle.

I saw the Salvatore manor in the distance. We were at the end of the drive. It was lit with torches. The green yards on either side of the drive were filled with sparklers, planted in the grass. It seemed they would go on forever. Eventually, the drive made its way to the mansion. Fireworks were going off in the distance. Subtlety was clearly no motive to the Salvatores.

Kol offered me his arm. Nervously, I took it as he escorted me inside behind Rebekah and Niklaus. Kol wore blood red breeches and waistcoat. His mask was black and continued up to have two horns. He looked like the devil himself. The outfit in its entirety fit him perfectly. I was certain he would raise hell at the ball.

"Attempt not to seem so royal, Your Highness." He whispered into my ear just as servants opened the doors for us to enter the festivities.

There were jesters dressed in full garb, some on tricycles, others juggling. Servants walked around with various alcohols. Female dancers pirouetted around with fans in their hands, waving back and forth to hide their masked faces.

I glanced at Kol whose eyes filled with the excitement from all the trouble he could cause in such a place. "Shall we?" He asked with his mischievous smirk.

I lifted an eyebrow and copied his smile. "We shall." Together we descended the stairs to the crowded dance floor.

* * *

I had not stopped dancing since my arrival. Usually, at royal gatherings, I was only permitted to speak to people I did not desire to or sit and observe from my throne. It was rather a shame since I was very fond of dancing. I now stood beside Kol on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. He very kindly escorted me when I said I required a moment to catch my breath. However, now I saw him eyeing a woman below. Her breasts were pushed so far up that I waited for them to fully expose themselves to the entire ball. Her hair was so blonde it was almost white. She wore too much powder on her face and it made her bright red lipstick even brighter.

I did not consider her beautiful. But I understood the appeal men would have with her. It was not the attractiveness of love though, only lust. I hated that I immediately thought of how she would be someone Tyler would take to bed and regretted my inability to stop such considerations from baring themselves.

"Well, are you just going to stare at her all night, Lord Kol?" His eyes snapped away from the woman and to me. "I am rather disappointed. I never imagined you to be a man who did not fight for the things that attracted his attention so intensely." I took a sip of champagne, never looking away from her as I spoke.

"It would be a great dishonor to disappoint my Queen." Kol replied quietly enough that no one would overhear my true title. He gently grabbed my black, lace, gloved hand and kissed it before heading toward the stairs. I laughed at his departure.

"A divine beauty such as yourself should never be left alone." A deep voice almost taunts me from behind. I did not recognize it. I quickly turned to be met with the brightest and coldest pair of blue eyes. His mask was red and in the shape of the devil's face. The color made his eyes stand out even more. I instantly made the comparison to Kol. Already, I knew this man was up to no good.

"May I ask for the name of such a beautiful lady?" His charm was too even to be mistaken for genuine.

I glance away from him and back at the dance floor below. "Tonight is not a time for names, but for mysteries. It is a masquerade ball after all." I finally replied, hoping my clever answer would be enough to stop him from inquiring further.

"Yes, well, being the host of the ball, I will allow an exception."

"You are Damon Salvatore." I state, not ask.

He presents me with a crooked smirk. "How are you so sure I am not Stefan?"

I finally turn to face him. "Your reputation precedes you." I finish my glass of champagne and give it to a waiter who is passing by. "It is a pleasure meeting the host of such an extravagant party." I curtsy and take a step away from him. But I feel a pressure on my upper arm. He grips my upper arm tightly. I underestimated his desire to know my name.

"It would be rude for a guest to refuse her name to the host." He still has a smirk, but his eyes seem darker. It was the only warning I had that Damon Salvatore had the potential to be dangerous. Chills go up my arm and I am thankful that my long gloves stop him from being able to feel or see them.

"She is a close acquaintance of my family, Damon. I am her escort." My chills instantly disappear as I recognize the new voice.

* * *

The sight of Damon Salvatore touching her stirred anger and jealousy I did not even realize I possessed. I am sure Damon did not recognize it himself, but I saw the fear and uneasiness in Queen Hayley's demeanor.

"Well, Lord Elijah, it is a surprise to be graced with your presence." Damon said to me, his hand still on the Queen's arm. He had a knack at twisting politeness and manners into a tone of subservience to others. "Then I presume I should ask for your permission to dance with this mysterious lady." His eyes then examined her in a way that made me want to cause him serious injury.

"I am afraid I cannot offer you such permission. I promised her father I would keep a close eye on her." There is no clumsiness in my denying his desire. I enjoy the disappointment I have clearly thrust onto him. "Now if you would please let go of her arm." My request does not come out as pleasantly. Without another word, Damon roughly releases the Queen's arm and storms away.

The Queen now narrows her eyes at me. It is obvious she is not sure if I know who she truly is. "Your Highness should be more careful at a Salvatore event. It is commonplace for gentleman to become pigs and woman to allow such behavior at their gatherings." My voice was not a whisper but I made sure that no one heard.

"It seems our masks do not hide as much as we believe, Lord Elijah." I am surprised by the smile that she shares. "Thank you." She adds with sincerity that I have only heard her use with me. Or perhaps I have fooled myself into believing so.

Before I can address her further. Kol comes up from behind me. "I caught a glance at Damon Salvatore harassing you. But it seems my brother beat me to the heroics of saving you from such an animal." Although his words claim to be concerned, his gleeful expression and slight slur of his words prove otherwise.

"Come dance with me!" He cheers at Hayley. He gently grabs her hand and forces her into a turn.

"I must decline, Kol. But I am sure you will easily find my replacement." She obviously can see his drunkenness as well.

"As you wish." My little brother slurs before sloppily planting a kiss on her gloved hand. He practically stumbles away.

I step next to the Queen so I too can see below to the guests dancing. "I must apologize on behalf of my brother."

"I rather wish you would not." She surprised me by saying. "Your brother behaves just as he wishes, not having a care what others think of it. While people hide their desires and faults with facades, he relishes his own." Then she pauses to catch Kol dancing with a stranger. "I envy him." She adds quietly. But I do not think she realizes I heard it.

I watch her for a moment, understanding more than I think anyone in the kingdom. The idea of someone envying Kol seems preposterous, but the life he was able to lead was so opposite to hers. I finally understood that she was not the person that everyone was allowed to see. I suddenly wished to know what she was like before she married my cousin and became Queen.

"Your steady gaze has made me nervous, Lord Elijah."

I blink, grasping that I have been caught staring at her. She is wearing a black dress. Usually such a color is only permitted at funerals or when women are in mourning. But masquerades break such expectations and rules. The color seems to fit her more, though I will never forget the teal dress she wore the day I met her. It will forever bewitch me.

"Your Highness, I must beg that you call me Elijah." For some reason, my request causes her whole body to freeze.

"Then I must ask that you simply call me Hayley in return." Before she can read any kind of expression I have, she turns away and grabs the offered glass of champagne from a server.

I step closer and lower my voice. "I fear that would be quite inappropriate. You are my Queen and should be addressed so."

A smile appears in her expression. I am amazed that for once it is genuine. Her white teeth seem to glow and I truly believe I could find her in the darkest of nights from her smile alone. It disappears as she has caught me once again staring at her. "You and your morals and good intentions, Elijah." I have never loved the sound of my name until she said it. "My name will be a secret. If it feels more _appropriate_," I smile at her mocking. "I will only permit its practice in privacy. "

"Very well." I say after thinking about it for a moment. Suddenly, I wish to ask her a more serious question. My jaw tightens and untightens as I search for the words. However, the entrance of a woman momentarily distracts my attention. Her hair is a glowing blonde and the dress she wears is a bright purple that perfectly matches her mask that seems made with pure gold. I notice that Hayley is watching her as well.

"Your favorite lady in waiting has arrived." I state quietly.

Her gaze has moved from the Lady Caroline, who stands on the same level of the ballroom as us, down to the floor of dancers. I realize she is watching my brother, Niklaus, who I could recognize no matter how extravagant the mask. He is staring at Caroline with an expression have never seen on him before: love, admiration, and awe.

Hayley watched the two share a stare of longing as if she were watching a Shakespearean performance. "How did you know?" I ask.

"How did I know what?" She whispers, without taking her eyes away from them.

"That they would grow to love one another."

Then her look of amazement disappeared and she faced me with utter seriousness. "I did not. I simply hoped they would." She took a sip of champagne. "The king is in love with her." There is no emotion in her statement. I freeze; utterly staggered by it. "She was a gift from him upon my arrival. It did not take me long to realize the purpose behind it. His mother forbid him to see her further when our marriage was arranged. But he wished for her to be my lady in waiting…so he was always close to her and I would never suspect their past relationship. I know he tried to continue their affair with better secrecy. But Caroline refused."

I finally took a breath, not grasping that I had held it during her speaking. "Why do you trust me with such secrets?" My question was released in a whisper. However, I do not know how or why.

Then for the first time, I see fear in her teal eyes. It is the only place to find it. The rest of her, even the face that is hidden behind a mask, remains in an emotionless composure. "Perhaps one day, I will tell you." Her words are quiet and even. But from them, I know that she does not know the answer any more than I do. Before I can say another word, she has left my side.

* * *

**I know I have done a masquerade ball many times, but they're just AMAZING. And it fit really well into the story. I will be posting pictures of all the masks on my account page!**

**I am very much considering deleting this story. My heart is not in it like it has been for my other stories. And I do not believe it is being enjoyed by that many readers. Unless I am miraculously surprised by this particular chapter's reception, I most likely will discontinue and delete this fanfic. Please do not mistake this for a cry for attention or reviews. I simply do not see the point in putting an effort into a story that no one is reading. It is already in my head, so I do not write these for myself but rather to share them with you in hopes they will be appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

This story has been discontinued indeterminately.


End file.
